sugarlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Aramaki Itaru
Aramaki Itaru (荒巻 至) also referred to as "Shake" (シャケ) is a third year student at Kushima High School, and the man reigning at the top of "Windmill" Appearance "Shake' is a barely effeminate man, boasting straggler jeans, a shark tooth necklace, various bracelets with long flowing hair that extends to his shoulders. He is endowed with sharp eyes, a sleek nose, and slender lips with variations of his hairstyle shown throughout the manga. He has red eyes and blonde hair with a sleek, but lean appearance, and clearly boasts a "workout" physique Personality "Shake' is a calm, composed, and violent individual who takes a leisurely viewpoint on life while maintaining his calm behavior. He is a frequent smoker almost constantly being seen with a cigarette in his mouth. He is unafraid of violence and describes it as "Taking A Walk" when fighting Shiiba Gaku, and his often seen relaxing in awkward positions. He is not above friendliness and will only attack depending on the initiator of the said fight. His compassion, kindness, and attitude has granted him the emotional respect amongst the peers of his school. His ability to recognize when someone is scared goes unnoticed by his peers, and will not be afraid to engage with them, and generally ignores challenges. His personal philosophy his based on the aphorism "Might Makes Right" stating that only the strong are competent and willed enough to take what they want without the regard for others. Plot First Years Uprising Itaru is introduced smoking with back against a barrier looking down upon the school yard on the school rooftop.Sugarless manga: Chapter 1 When challenged to a fight by Shiiba Gaku, he smirks and laughs. Walking towards the staircase, he tells his companions he's going for a short walk. Arriving on the school yard while pulling out a cigarette, he is punched in the face. With smirk on his face he knocks out the student with one punch. After lighting his cigarette he walks to the other side of the yard. Coming across a student he asks for his name. The student introduces himself as Marumo Taiji, to which Itaru says he might be worth his time. When his companion asks his reason for going to school yard. He claims it's a short walk until being punched by Gaku.Sugarless manga: Chapter 2 After being punched by Shiiba Gaku, he follows it up by kicking Itaru. Gaku is then sent flying after being punched by Itaru. Questioned by he doesn't block by Marumo Taiji. He questions why he should and explains if you don't want to be hit then you shouldn't fight in the first place. After explaining the fight of windmill, he mentions pure fights is all he wants, with all fights leading to the head. When Taiji mentions no interest in becoming head, Itaru calls it a pity. Marumo then mentions looking at him has all fired up and excited, Itaru calls it good to hear and begins to walk away.Sugarless manga: Chapter 3 Abilities Super Human Strength: "Shake" is able to punch a teenager more than what is assumed to be 45FT back into a crowd of individuals. He is considered to be the strongest of all the students with no-one dare challenging his pure physical superiority. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kushima High School